


La casa di fronte

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Self-Insert
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Alla mia età, non ci sono molte cose da fare in un umido sabato pomeriggio come questo, se non sedersi nella mia sdraio a borbottare per il mal di schiena, masticando pastiglie di CBD come se fossero caramelle e fissando con sospetto lo scorcio di balcone dei nuovi vicini...





	La casa di fronte

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 12 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 - "Ambientazione del fanwork: la casa di fronte al Viaggiatore."

 

Alla mia età, non ci sono molte cose da fare in un umido sabato pomeriggio come questo, se non sedersi nella mia sdraio a borbottare per il mal di schiena, masticando pastiglie di CBD come se fossero caramelle e fissando con sospetto lo scorcio di balcone dei nuovi vicini.

 

Strani tipi quei due. E se ve lo dico io, che la gente normale dovrei andare a cercarmela col lanternino potete ben fidarvi che lo intendo.

 

Uno dei primi giorni di trasloco, gli ho visto portare in casa quella che credevo essere una vecchia radio - uno di quegli aggeggi che voi giovani ormai neanche hanno mai visto se non in qualche oloritratto, ma immaginatevi l'equivalente di uno stereo non portatile e con una scelta molto, molto più limitata di musica, che già alla mia epoca si trovava solo in versione moderna nelle macchine, quando ancora esistevano i CD-Rom con le compilation piratate. Questo ovviamente molto prima che la legge contro le violazioni del copyright si facesse più ferrea, riportando la cultura del file sharing agli albori di internet...

 

Ah, ma sto divagando come al solito. Cosa stavo dicendo?

 

Oh giusto. La “radio”. Salta fuori che non è una radio, ma un theremin. Un theremin! Chi diavolo ha in casa sua una diavoleria del genere?!? Nemmeno io so quanto possa essere vecchio quell'affare.

 

Sono sicuro che se glielo chiedessi me lo direbbe, così come mi ha spiegato di cosa si tratta quando mi ha beccato a fissarlo l'altro giorno, ma non mi fido di quello Hannibal. Già il nome non mi ispira fiducia.

 

Men che meno del suo cosiddetto “socio” americano. Cambiano i tempi, ma non le abitudini... beh, anche quando ero giovane io si usava tenere un profilo basso, però diciamo che coprivo meglio le mie tracce – e con tracce intendo che sul collo di quell'uomo ci potrei giocare ad unire i succhiotti per ottenere un disegno diverso ogni settimana. Non voglio nemmeno sapere quanto spendano in viagra per andarci dentro così alla loro età...

 

Uh, non che io vada ad immaginarmi certe cose. Sia chiaro. Voi giovani d'oggi, subito a pensare male!

 

Ah, ma di cosa stavo parlando?

 

...uuh, non importa.

 

Comunque, io non mi fido.

 

Non che io sia un tipo sospettoso, capiamoci. È che la gente oggigiorno si fida troppo facilmente degli altri. A dire il vero anche ai miei tempi era così. Tutti subito pronti a dare per scontato che non si debba stare sul chi vive, solo per aver scambiato due parole con qualcuno e aver avuto l'impressione che sia un tipo a posto. Ma è così che si finisce preda delle peggiori truffe e degli approfittatori di ogni genere! Io lo dico sempre ai miei nipoti, mai dare per scontate le intenzioni degli altri! Ormai sono l'incubo dei venditori porta a porta – una delle poche categorie di lavoro che purtroppo non si è mai estinta.

 

Ora che ci penso, è un po' che non vedo più Paolo... quello non si dà mai per vinto, poverino, ormai lo facevo entrare solo per farlo stare un po' al caldo. Di solito passa sempre ogni due martedì, ma è da quando ha fatto visita a quei due che non lo rivedo. Questo Hannibal deve essere anche peggio di me, per non farlo ripresentare dopo una volta sola! Figuriamoci, una nuova coppietta che si trasferisce? Non avrebbe mai desistito dal proporgli ogni forma di contratto possibile ed immaginabile.

 

Sono così preso dalla misteriosa sorte di Paolo – si sarà ammalato? Ma non hanno mica la mutua... neanche lo saprà poverino, che cos'è la mutua! Alla sua età è già molto se ne avrà sentito parlare dal nonno, oppure da me. Era della mutua che gli avevo parlato, l'altra volta? - che non mi accorgo affatto dello sguardo indagatore del vicino fino a che non sento la sua voce all'improvviso.

 

\- Di nuovo mal di schiena, signor Lolli?

 

Mi trattengo a malapena dal trasalire. Ma porc...! da quanto se n'è stato lì a fissarmi? Maleducato!

 

...Sì, va bene, il bue che dà cornuto all'asino, ma ho tutte le ragioni di essere _curi..._ indagatore! Devo pur sapere cosa combinano due forestieri da queste parti. Gli ultimi stranieri che ho visto in giro da decenni sono i cinesi che hanno comprato tutti i negozi del centro. Ancora rimpiango la rosticceria teuotono-coreana dove facevano gli involtini di leberwurst al vapore.

 

\- Eh sa, si tira a campare... - gli rispondo, prima di mettermi in bocca altre due pastiglie. Ormai è come prendere una camomilla, ma senza la mutua c'è da arrangiarsi come si può. Già è tanto avere ancora la pensione. - E le sue anche? - gli chiedo, notando il modo in cui cammina, o meglio arranca, una mano sui fianchi.

 

In risposta, mi viene rivolto un sorrisetto malizioso. Maledetto... lui si che ce li ha i soldi per il viagra! Ancora mi chiedo cosa ci faccia in questo quartiere. Per carità, è tranquillo, solo non mi aspetterei di vederci vivere nessuno che abbia una pensione al di sopra dei due zeri sopra il decimale.

 

\- Sa, il nostro invito è ancora valido. So che lei non ha bisogno dell'impianto di traduzione per parlare in inglese, e che al mio... uh, socio Will farebbe piacere parlare in madrelingua di tanto in tanto. Potrebbe raccontarci di più suoi suoi quadri. Il mercato dell'arte è sempre stato uno dei nostri interessi, dopotutto.

 

Il suo sguardo cade sulla mia mano, ancora sporca di pittura. Uno dei pochi hobby che continua a darmi qualche soddisfazione. Chiaramente, non sono il solo a tenere d'occhio le attività del vicinato.

 

\- Magari in una serata meno umida. Sa, le mie ossa si lamentano già dei due passi da qui al mio letto – gli rispondo, cauto.

  
\- Certamente. Buona serata allora.  
  
Non mi allontano dalla finestra finché non lo vedo rientrare in casa, probabilmente a riferire al “socio” dell'ennesimo rifiuto. Non manca molto prima che il mio orologio lampeggi, ricordandomi che in effetti dovrei pensare anche io a procurarmi la cena, e delle medicine che mi sarei forse potuto permettere se avessi venduto qualche quadro. Chissà se ai miei vicini interessa il neomitologico astratto. Questo Hannibal non mi pare proprio il tipo, ma forse il suo compagno ha gusti un po' più avventurosi.  
  
In fin dei conti, forse prima o poi dovrei accettare quell'invito. Strani quanto vuoi, però devo dire, sanno fare dei salami stagionati buonissimi...

 

 


End file.
